An Imprint's Howl
by LemonyLemon'sLemonyGoodness
Summary: Nessie's 18 now and she's not going to make Jake wait any longer...but once Renesmee's had a taste, she discovers she's not so innocent as everyone thought. BDSM themes (Lemons!) Jake dom/Renesmee sub. Unlike my other story this has a plot to it instead of just lemon after lemon (there's still a lot of lemons...) Enjoy! (Kind of canon...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Some of you may already be familiar with me from my other fanfiction _Rape_, but to those who aren't - hi! This story is going to be heavily BDSM-themed, although not as messed up as _Rape_ is (mainly because there's no rape involved in this one). I also think this one will have more of a plot instead of just lemon after lemon, but we'll see how the writing takes me. The first chapter has a lemon, but it's pretty clean as lemons go. The BDSM stuff is gunna start in future chapters. Tried to keep in in character-ish. Anyway, enough talking. Here's the first chapter. **

* * *

><p>Walking along the Quilette beach, my hand in Jacob's, fingers intertwined, I knew that everything was right. I loved this boy and he was mine, forever.<p>

Waves lap against the shore, creating a smooth rhythm to accompany the sound of our light footsteps on the sand.

"This was perfect." I tell Jacob.

"Good. I wanted it to be." He said.

I lay my head on his shoulder as we walk, "I wish it could always be this perfect."

"It always will be, Ness, I promise." He said.

We start walking up the cliff path. At the top is an old red barn, abandoned years ago. It's our place, mine and Jake's. He used to bring me here when I was little, so I could climb on the hay bales and swing from the ropes and beams. Now we come here to be in private. It's like our own private bubble, our hideaway.

Today we sit, just inside the entrance, and watch the sun setting through the open doors. It's beautiful, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Except, it hadn't ended yet.

It started out innocent enough, some kissing, the odd wandering hand. Then Jacob's hand wandered a little further up my leg than it usually did. He looked up at me to check it was okay, and I nodded. His touch was sending electric sparks up my leg, making me shiver despite the warm air. He stroked up my thigh, his fingertips barely there, going higher and higher, lifting up the hem of my dress as he did so. He brushed the outline of my panties, then started tracing back down my leg.

I caught his hand and he stopped. He met my eyes as I moved his hand back up to where it had been. We looked at each other for a few seconds, our bodies perfectly frozen but humming with energy.

"We don't have to do anything, Nessie." Jacob said softly, "Not if you don't want to."

"You've been waiting 18 years, Jake." I said.

"You don't have to do this for me." Jacob said, "I could wait another 50 years if it's what you wanted. If and when we do anything, it has to be because _you_ want it."

I leaned closer to him, my voice going quiet as I barely dared to whisper the words, "I do want it."

The small gap between our mouths vanished, our lips connecting in an electric kiss. In a second, my panties had been ripped away, torn to shreds as Jacob's wolf side made an appearance.

He stroked the hair that was there, before moving down towards my clit. I moaned as his finger brushed it and I saw him smile.

Then I felt his finger up against the opening to my vagina. A flicker of worry crossed his face, "This might hurt."

"Do it." I told him. The feeling of him being _almost_ inside of me was unbearable.

He slipped the finger in. It _did_ hurt, but the pain was drowned out by the immense pleasure I felt as he began to pump in and out of my vagina.

He's leaning on top of me, one hand placed next to my head to support himself and his legs either side of mine. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him down towards me so I could kiss him. He willingly complies, our tongues battling for control. I break away every so often to gasp or moan, but each time Jacob quickly reclaims my lips. Then he pulls his finger out and it's over much too soon.

A strange whimpering sound escapes my lips as I miss us being intertwined so closely.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head, "I'm perfect."

Jacob smiled. I can tell he's about to move away so I grab his t-shirt, "Wait!" He looked down at me quizzically, "I don't want it to be over."

Jacob grinned, "What would you like me to do about it?" I grab his jeans, unbuttoning them and trying to pull them down. "Woah, Nessie, steady girl." I look up at him through my eyelashes. He sighed, "Is that really what you want?" I nod, "Sex is a big deal, Ness. I don't want you to just be caught in the moment and-"

"You can save me the lecture, Jake, I already got one from my Mom." I said.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Jacob said.

"How could I ever regret being with you?" I asked, stroking his face, "I love you, Jacob, you know that."

I trace down his neck and collar bone, and when I reach his shirt I pull it off. I've seen Jake shirtless before, obviously. With his phasing it's hard to avoid. Still, this time it seems different. Maybe it's the sexual energy built up inside of me, maybe it's something else, but the sight of those tanned and muscular abs just drives me crazy. I run my hands over them, feeling the smooth rise and fall of muscle. Then he grabs my wrists and rolls me underneath him. Lifting me up slightly, he pulls my dress over my head, leaving me in just a bra. I pull at his Jeans and he helps me get them off, revealing black boxer briefs.

He undoes my bra and throws it to the side, leaving me completely bare. He kisses my midriff, right by my belly button. Then he moves upwards, kissing as he went, across my breasts and up towards my neck. I moan, letting my head fall limp as he teases the sensitive skin on my neck, his lips soft and smooth.

Then I can't take it any more.

I sit up, and pull off his underwear. An already hard penis springs forward. It's the first one I've seen in real life, and it's huge.

I stare at it for a moment before reaching out and trailing my finger tips against it. Jacob moans and has me pinned beneath him in a split second. He gives me little warning before he thrusts his dick inside of me. Pain explodes through my vagina; I'm so tight and he's so big. Then, as he starts thrusting in and out, the pain is replaced by pure pleasure. He goes slowly at first, trailing his fingers across my chest and round my hips, kissing me lightly. I can tell that he's trying to hold back his raw, wolf animal side.

"Don't hold back, Jake." I whispered. Apparently that was all the permission he needed. His thrusts become quicker, harder, deeper. His hands squeeze my breasts, tangle in my hair, grab my face and pull me deeper into his kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and he lifts me up off the ground, still thrusting inside of me, so I end up bouncing up and down on his penis. I moan; he moans.

I run my hand through his hair, gripping the hairs at the base of his neck as my muscles tighten around him. I want to keep him inside of me, bringing him closer. My whole body vibrates with pleasure, sending me spiralling into my first ever orgasm, almost at the same time as Jacob reaches his, shooting his hot seed inside of me.

He pulls out and we collapse onto the ground together, a tangled heap of naked bodies.

My breathing is fast and shallow, and Jake is panting - quite fittingly - like a dog.

"Why..." I say between breaths, "Have we never...done that...before?"

Jake laughed, and I feel the movement travel through my own body, as if we're connected as one.

"I don't know." He said, "But we are _definitely_ doing it again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hope you liked the first chapter and the first lemon. I wanted to keep their first time normal, because Renesmee starts out all innocent and stuff. Anyway, please please review. Let me know whether I should continue with the story.**

**Also, if you like lemons then check out my other fic, _Rape_, that I mentioned earlier. It's on my profile.**

**(Also, in case of any confusion, YES they are vamp/wolf in this! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Jake inside of me. It had been the most intense, amazing feeling I'd ever had, and I missed it. I missed the warmth of his body next to me, the closeness that only came with being tangled inside each other, his lips on my lips, on my neck, on my chest, everywhere. I felt consumed by him.

I hadn't been able to sleep properly the last few nights because my thoughts were plagued with Jake and his dick inside of me. I kept running the scene over and over in my head. How good it had felt. How turned on I'd become. How wet Jake had made me. I grew wet just thinking about it.

I hadn't seen Jacob since we'd had sex, because the pack had been put on high alert as there'd been vampire sightings in the area. All the wolves were on control, and as their alpha, Jake couldn't take time off to see his girlfriend. He'd told me he wouldn't be able to see me for another couple of days, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I drove myself over to the reservation, parking up outside Jake's house, even though I knew he wouldn't be there. He'd probably be patrolling the border today. I walk through the forest, trying to find him. I can smell him somewhere, but it's hard to distinguish his scent from all the other wolves out patrolling.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" Jacob said, appearing behind me.

I jump on him, wrapping my legs around him and kissing him. The unexpected force sends him stumbling back until he bumps into the trunk of a tree. I take a break from kissing him, only long enough to whisper, "I need you."

"What do you need?" He asked.

"You. I need you, Jake." I told him. His eyes widened slightly as he understood.

"Nessie, I told you, I'm rushed off my feet with patrols. I don't have time for-" I cut him off with another keep kiss. I try to pull off his shirt, but he pulled away, "Ness, come on. What's gotten into you?"

"I can't stop thinking about you inside of me. I need to feel you again. I need you inside of me again." I said. I had never thought to talk so openly about sex and my desires, but right now I didn't care. I was so caught up in the feel of his warm skin under my fingertips, his mouth so close to mine, his dick just inches away from my vagina...

"Nessie, I _can't_. I'm patrolling. I don't have time to go back to the house and-" He began, letting go of me so I slide down him and stand on my own feet.

"We don't have to go back to the house." I said, "We can do it right here." I move to whisper in his ear, "You know you want to, Jacob. You want to be inside of me as much as I do. Think how good it will feel."

I see him wavering slightly, but then he says, "Ness, we can't. We have plenty of time for this when patrols aren't so high."

"I can't wait, Jacob. I need you now. I've got desires that only you can fill. You and that big, big, dick." I said, closing my eyes as I imagine it. I slide my hand into his pants, my fingertips brushing his cock. I feel him grow hard.

He holds back a moan, "Nessie. We can't."

"You want it." I say softly, rubbing his dick, "We can do it right here up against this tree. It will be so hot, Jacob. Our naked, sweaty bodies sliding against each other. Our-"

I'm interrupted when Jacob's lips claim my own, and I know I've one. I know I'll finally get the satisfaction I've been craving for days.

He picks me up and wraps my legs around him again, then he pushes me back against the tree, my shirt lifting slightly so I feel the rough bark on my skin. Jacob kisses down my neck, at the same time pushing my skirt up my thighs. He rips my panties off and discards the shreds on the floor, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slightly. His erection springs up.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh, God, yes." I said, growing wetter by the second as I feel his hands on my thighs.

He slid into me and I cry out in pleasure. I go to pull off his shirt, but he grabs my wrists and pins my arms to the tree above my head, using just the pressure of his body to keep me pushed up against the tree. His dominant, alpha male shines through as he pins me there, and I love it. He thrusts in and out of me, breaking the kisses only to moan as I clench my thighs around his waist, bringing him in closer to me.

He kissed down my neck, letting his teeth graze at the sensitive skin. He picks up the temp of his thrusts, and I arch my hips forward into each thrust, bringing him deeper into me. We both moan, and Jake whispers, "Renesmee."

I'm getting closer by the second, and I just want more, "Harder, Jacob." I breath, "Faster."

He does what I ask, slamming me against the tree over and over. He returns his lips to my mouth, and our tongues battle for dominance. He wins.

"Fuck, Jake, I'm so close." I moan, curling my hands into fists. They're still pinned above my head.

"Me too." Jake cried, his thrusts getting faster still, pounding into my vagina and sending vibrations through my whole body.

"Oh, God." I moan, "Oh God, oh god. Yes, Jakey, yes."

I explode around him, feeling the release throughout my body. He keeps thrusting until his hot seed shoots into me. Then he slides out of me. He lets go of my wrists and wraps his arms around my waist instead, holding me close to him. He's panting, "Fuck, Ness."

"I know." Was all I could say.

He made me leave, saying he'd already spent too much time away from patrolling. Even so, I could tell we were both reluctant to part. I went home and led in bed pining after him. Later that night, I called him. Everyone was at the main house, but I was in our cottage, so I knew no one was evesdropping.

"I miss you, Jake." I said, my tone sultry so he'd get exactly what I was missing.

"I can't get away again, Ness." He said.

"I know." I said, "But today was amazing." Jacob agreed, "Doing it out there in public, where we could have gotten caught...it felt kinda naughty. It was hot."

"It was incredible." He agreed, "And unexpected."

"I've been thinking about you for days, Jacob." I told him, "I can't get you out of my head. I just had to come and see you. I'm so horny for you all the time. Even now, all I can think about is what it would be like to have you inside of me right now."

"You know we can't be together every second, Ness." He said, "You need to contain your feelings. Especially with your Dad and Jasper around. They'd flip if they found out."

"Mom always shields me from Dad. Says it's not fair to invade my privacy." I told him, "And Jazz won't notice anything, I'm sure he's been getting the same feelings from me since I was fourteen and discovered the hot, post-High School Musical Zac Efron."

I could practically _feel_ Jacob roll his eyes at the mention of my old teenage crush.

We talk for a while longer before saying goodbye. Then I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how amazing it had felt being pinned up against that tree, my hands trapped by Jacob's strength, him taking total dominance over me.

I wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know this was still pretty innocent as far as the BDSM theme goes...I wanted to try and at least stick to Nessie's character A LITTLE, and to have her be innocent at first...of course, after a while she's going to transform into a wild, BDSM-obsessed, naughty girl...**

**But it should be heating up soon, anyway!**

**Suggestions are always welcome and pleeease review! More reviews = faster update! :)**

_**Thanks to TwilightSy and the two guests who reviewed! Please keep reviews coming! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

When patrols finally eased off, Jake and I arranged to meet. I arrived at his house on the reservation, ready to jump right on him. "Woah, Ness, nice to see you too!" He said when I jumped up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Let's have sex." I said.

"Geez, Nessie, can we at least go out on our date first?" Jacob asked, "You don't _have_ to jump on me the second you see me."

"But I want to." I said, perplexed that he didn't want to too.

Jacob takes me out for a movie then dinner. Then my Dad calls me and tells me to come straight home. I let out a cry of frustration as I hang up the phone, "Great. Now we're not going to have sex at all."

"Nessie, chill. We went eighteen years without having sex, now you can't go a week without it?" Jacob asked.

"You _can_?" I asked him incredulously.

He laughed, "Yes, Nessie, I can."

I was annoyed when I got home and went straight to my room. I didn't understand why Jacob wasn't more eager to have sex with me. Why he didn't want it as much as I wanted it. Wasn't it driving _him_ crazy, too?

I thought about it for hours, before finally turning to google. I grabbed my laptop and opened an internet tab, searching; _How to get my boyfriend more eager for sex_.

What came up were hundreds of websites describing sexy get ups, dirty role plays, kinky sex toys, and all sorts of other ways to 'spice up your sex life!'. I'd click on a page, then click on a link from that page, then click on an advert and then somehow I ended up on a whole bunch of very messed up sites describing BDSM relationships. They talked about spanking, machines, and the most wild sex I'd ever imagined. To my surprise, I found myself growing wet just reading them.

And that's how it started.

I wanted to be Jacob's submissive, his bed whore, his sex slave. I was sure of it. I wanted to do anything and everything to pleasure him, and I knew that I'd also get huge deals of pleasure from the things this described. I remembered the turn on it was when Jake took control of me, pinning me to a tree or holding my arms so I couldn't move them. I always wanted him to be dominant. The dom to my sub.

There was the small matter of telling him this.

I put it off for hours, thinking of everything that could go wrong, from him laughing at me to breaking up with me. Then, I decide I'm too horny to put it off any more, so I send him a text.

_I've been a naughty girl._

His reply came quickly.

_What?_

I tap my phone nervously before replying.

_I think you should punish me._

There's a long pause, then,

_Are you drunk?_

I roll my eyes.

_No, I'm horny._

This reply comes quickly.

_Oh._

Oh? Oh?! That's it?! Another text beeps through.

_Ness it's 2.30 in the morning._

I glance at the clock and realise he's right.

_Did I wake you up?_

His reply, _Yes_, sparks an idea.

_Don't you think I should be punished for that?_

There's another long pause, which makes me nervous.

_We should talk. Can you get to the rez?_

I swallow. That's not good. That's not good at all.

I tell my parents I'm going hunting. They don't question it; I quite often go hunting at night. When I get to the reservation, Jacob's waiting outside his house. "Let's take a walk."

"Okay." I said.

"Ness, I'm confused." Jacob said, stopping and turning to face me.

"Confused?" I asked.

He stared at me, "It's an understatement to say you've been acting weird lately. First when I was on patrol and we ended up having sex in the forest, then on our date today all you wanted was sex, and then these texts...Nessie, what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." I snapped, "It's perfectly normal for a girl to want to have sex with her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, it is." Jacob said, "But you lost your virginity like a week ago and now all you want is sex. And that's not all; those texts weren't just about sex. You want me to 'punish' you? What does that even mean, Nessie?"

I'm embarrassed and nervous and don't know how to begin explaining myself, "I...well I was looking at these websites."

"What websites?" Jacob asked before I could explain.

"I-I'll show you." I said, getting my phone out. He grows silent as I flick from website to website allowing him to read all of the wonderful things I read earlier.

"That's what you want?" Jacob asked when I put the phone away, "That's...insane. It's...I don't even know what to say about it. You _want_ that?"

"I want you." I said, placing a hand on his arm, "I want to give myself to you, Jacob, completely."

"You have." He said, but I shook my head.

"I want to be yours." I told him.

"You are mine." He said, cupping my face with his hand, "You'll always be mine, Nessie. And not just because of the imprinting, but because I love you."

"I love you too!" I said, "That's why I want this!"

"What? What exactly is it that you want, Ness?" He asked, sighing.

I take a deep breath. I have to just say it. There's no easy way about this.

"I want to be your submissive." I said. He looked confused, "A sex slave, kind of."

His eyes widened, "Nessie, that's horrible! I could never...why would you want that?"

"It isn't horrible!" I argued, "Not if we both consent and it's what we want!"

"It's not what I want." He said.

"Jacob you'd love it!" I said, "You'd get to do all sorts of things to me, whenever you wanted, however you wanted. I'd be there to please you! How could you not want that?!"

"How could you _want_ it?" He fired back.

"Because it's exciting and sexy!" I said, "Because I am obsessed with having sex with you and all I ever want to do anymore is please you. I want this, Jake. Please. I need this."

He took my hands in his, "Renesmee, you know I'd do anything to make you happy. You _know_ I would." I look at his hopefully, "I just...this is crazy, Ness. I mean, this doesn't happen. We're normal people!"

"We're hardly normal Jacob." I argued, "A werewolf and a vampire hybrid."

"That's irrelevant." He said. I wait for him speak. He sighed, "I...I need some time to think. Is that okay?"

I nodded, but something inside of me died. It wasn't okay. He thought I was crazy. He was never going to look at me the same again.

I went home. Mom asked me how my hunt was and I told her it was fine before going to my room. She came upstairs a little while later, "Everything okay, honey?"

I would tell her that it was, but then I know she'd take her shield off me and get Dad to read my mind. She always said it was an invasion of privacy, but if she was concerned about me then she wouldn't hesitate. I definitely didn't want Dad inside my mind right now, "I think me and Jake had a fight."

"What about?" She asked, frowning. She knew that Jacob and I hardly ever fought.

I shrug, "Stuff."

"You can tell me, Renesmee." Mom said. Ha. I really, _really_ couldn't!

"It doesn't matter." I said, "I'm just worried that...that Jake will think differently of me because of it. What if he doesn't like me any more?"

"Honey that's silly." Mom said, "Jacob is always going to love you, you should know that by now. What you have is too pure to fall apart from one silly fight."

Maybe she was right; Jacob would never stop loving me. That didn't mean his opinion of me wouldn't change, now. He thought I was crazy.

I smile and tell Mom I feel better after talking so she leaves me alone.

I find myself thinking about Jake all the way through until the next day, when he texts me.

_Let's meet. Can you get to the rez?_

I send a quick text back and drive over, meeting him on the border. He gets into the passenger side of the car and looks at me, "So I thought about it."

I swallow, "And?"

"And..." He sighed, "And I would do anything to make you happy. Even this." I stare at him, "I'm not promising it's going to be good, Ness. I don't know a lot about this...stuff, and I'm guessing you don't really either. But I promise you I'll try. For you."

I throw my arms around him and kiss him, "You won't regret it, Jacob, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No lemons in this chapter, sorry! I know it's been very plot based so far, but I promise that some good lemons will be coming up soon! I just wanted to really set up the story, plus I'm not 100% sure how to write their first BDSM lemon as they aren't really going to know what they're doing so they'll be awkward and stuff but I still want to make it a sexy lemon...any tips would be great.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows :) Feedback is always appreciated! Check out my other lemon fic _Rape_ on my profile.**


End file.
